codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Operation SS
About Call of Duty: Operation SS (Super Soldier) is about a group of scientists called "Group WDJ" they are trying to create a super killing machine to win the war and rule the world. Main Failed Weapons Failed Weapons created by Group WDJ: M1014 Bl X1 *The M1014 shotgun modified to shoot a blast as powerful as a nuke. Reasons why it failed: *Killed person using it most the time. *Destroyed the shotgun when shot. AK-X2 *The AK-X2 is a AK-47 shaped weapon which shoots sticky acid balls out witch will stick to a person and slowly burn. Reasons why it failed: *After a few shots end of gun burn and blocked end of the gun. *After it is blocked when you try to shoot it explodes acid every were mainly on the person holding it. X23-John *X23-John is a experimented on person named John he was given a robotic skeleton which is used to generate electricity which he can shoot through his left hand. Reason why it failed: *John was killed when the first shot of electricity came from his hand it fired him. X67-B *The X67-B is a bomb which is set to be detonated in a certain time. When it was detonated it was sopost to make a big blast witch would only destroy humans not buildings or other things. Reasons why it failed: *The bomb only mutated humans and make them have strange powers. X23-John X23-John is the first human that was experimented on by Group WDJ before he was given a robotic skeleton he was a teleport tester. He was to test if they worked. When he died his body was gone there was just a burnt patch where his body was. But one day later a note came from an old Nazi teleporter saying "John revived by Doc". This implies that a doctor has revived him (but they have to be a strange doctor to revive a dead man that burnt). John is seen by Dr. Nefothcir (pronounce Nef-o-thick) after Dr. Nefothcir saw John Group WDJ tried to find him and uses him as their ultimate weapon to stop the war and rule the world. Dr. Nefothcir Dr. Nefothcir is a German doctor who is the main scientist in Group WDJ but he is a little bit strange and he always talks old fashioned. He always liked X23-John because he said it was a recreation of an old weapon of his. Group WDJ Every one in Group WDJ: *Dr. Nefothcir (Leader of group) *Collin Maze (Main weapon designer) *Dr. Andrews (Creates weapons) *Dr. Ray (Also creates weapons) *John Cray (Deceased or unknown) Radios found it campaign Radio 1 - "*Static* Hello I Hope this .. *Static* Works. I have something to say about Dr. Nefothcir he is not who *static* ys he is... he is reall... *door gets kicked down and a German laugh can be herd*" "*German says* Not today Jo...*static*...n *Gun fire is herd*". Non German sounds like John from Group WDJ. Radio 2 - "*German voice*Wonder fa! I have created a undead subject with the skeleton of a robot. *static* If only I could create more I would have a super ARMY! *static* But sadly I don't know were I could find any robotic skeletons... *more static* Mab..y I cou... do it wi.. ...ut the rob.i.. sk...t.n *static* I MUST GO!" They both were recorded on world war II radios. Category:FanFiction